The present invention relates to a toothbrush having the capability of reinforcing brushing behavior.
Encouraging young and sometimes older persons to brush their teeth at low cost results in a high value benefit to the individual. The present art for low cost LCD and other displays as well as low cost audio outputs places within economic reach such devices for incorporation into a toothbrush for interactive encouragement and detection of failure to begin or complete brushing.